


like an apple on the tree

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [40]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d grown up to be a respected warrior and guard to a prince, but she never thought she’d be fortunate enough for love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like an apple on the tree

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Aurora/Mulan - feast.

“Are you afraid?” Mulan sat back, knees sinking into the soft mattress of the inn. 

“Of course not.”  Aurora smiled, face soft and serene in the candle light.  She looked like she belonged there on the bed, skin naked and dewy with sweat, thighs parted for her warrior, yet Mulan hesitated. 

Mulan ducked her head, cheeks reddening.  “I just…you’re trembling like a leaf.  Your legs.”  She cupped Aurora’s knee, sharing her warmth, and ran her hand down the flank of Aurora’s thigh and up to her hip.  Aurora’s sex shone pink, ready to unfold at Mulan’s touch like a blooming rose.

Aurora laughed softly, placing her hand gently over Mulan’s.  “It’s my first time in bed with another.  Though I am not afraid, I cannot help but have nerves.”

Mulan smiled and for a moment had a feeling of intense gratitude.  She’d grown up to be a respected warrior and guard to a prince, but she never thought she’d be fortunate enough for love.  Yet she had this princess, her Aurora, in bed—naked and glistening in the lamplight, a feast of smooth golden skin, all for Mulan.  _Only_ for Mulan.  “I will make sure it is good for you, dearest one.”

Aurora’s eyes darkened, and she tightened her hold on Mulan’s hand.  “Please, Mulan,” she whispered.  “Please take me.  Make me yours.”

Mulan always obeyed her princess’ wishes.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from A Fine Frenzy's "You Picked Me"


End file.
